Mike Black
Background Having previously retired from the squared circle to run a wrestling school back in Seattle Washington called the Asylum, Mike was egged on by his students to take one last run at his own wrestling career before packing it in for good. It remains to be seen whether he still has it in him or if his students we're just sick of getting beat up by their hard-ass mentor. Black was quickly signed by the ICW and didn't waste any time, crashing through the competition. His successful run took him all the way to a match for the ICW's Television title where he took his former pupil, "The Renegade" Dom Jacobs to the limit but after a long, grueling war Mike was ultimately defeated. Having proven that he still had gas in the tank Black realized that his heart was truly back with his students at the Asylum. With his contract in ICW ending he packed his bags and returned to Seattle to continue his job shaping future champions. As the nGw, based mere miles from the Asylum, grew over the past year it quietly severed all ties to the Asylum leaving Mike Black and his students lacking adequate funds to continue the operation. With the closing of his beloved school imminent Black found himself unable to sleep and soon was overcome with anger and paranoia. Seeing no way to turn around the financial situation of the Asylum he instead decided to settle for taking revenge on the one he felt were responsible for his hardships...the nGw. Mike SHOCKED the fans of the nGw when it was revealed that he had managed to convince Vince Stryfe and his cousin Eric Einstien that the fed they had been so committed to was no longer worth fighting for. Instead they joined forces as The Asylum to fight against what they percieved to be the fully corrupt and rotten corpse that nGw had become. After striking out at various members of the nGw Mike Black received his first taste of "just desserts" when Billy Fowler and Ed Sweeton , looking to take back the stolen Schlitz Title Belt, crashed a van through the front of the Asylum Wrestling Academy. The resulting explosion leveled the building and left Mike Black truly with nothing left to lose and contemplating if his mission for vengeance was possible on his own. The Asylum kept on but could not gain a foothold and soon Stryfe and Einstien's faith in the sleep deprived and increasingly paranoid Black dwindled. Left alone once again Mike allowed the hopelessness of the situation to get the better of him and once again faded into the background trying with all his might to drown the world in alcohol. Current Mike Black has sequestered himself in his Everett Washington apartment with the curtains drawn. His former protege Dom Jacobs along with his lifelong friends Conrad Blatz and Shipwreck continue to try to pull him out of it but so far have had little success. Match History #Debuted at Last Call IV - 1v1 vs. "The Iron Bear" Joe Ghaven (DRAW) #Last Call V - Steel Cage 1v1v1 vs. Derick Morris & Ricky Kimmel (Win via Double Pinfall on Derick Morris AND Ricky Kimmel) #Last Call VI - 1v1v1 vs. Rob Riot & Lulu Biggs (Loss via Rob Riot Submitting Lulu Biggs) #nGw Schlitzed - Schlitz Title Match vs Billy Fowler (Win via DQ, Fowler retains the title) #Anniversary Anarchy - Full Roster Battle Royal (Eliminated 24th of 29 competitors) #Last Call X - DieHard Title Match vs. Jacob Nichols (Loss via Pinfall) #Last Call XI - Schlitz Title Match vs. Billy Fowler (Loss via Pinfall) Title History None Trivia * Merchandise Category:Workers Category:The Asylum